Jackson's Thanksgiving
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson spends Thanksgiving with his family. Lame summary, but hopefully cute story!


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**To all my readers in the US, happy Thanksgiving :)**

**Well, since I wrote where Nick came back just before Thanksgiving, I figured I should write a story where he enjoys the holiday with his CSI family. And Jackson, of course, would want to celebrate with his favorite uncle. Hope you all enjoy...and pretty please review.**

After being back home and back at work for less than a week, Nick was more than happy to have Thanksgiving night off. He always loved Thanksgiving dinner with his family, and Greg and D.B. invited him and everyone to Thanksgiving dinner.

Nick was especially excited to spend Thanksgiving with his godson, Jackson Sanders. He'd missed Jackson after training with the FBI for a month, and loved just seeing the little boy. So when he arrived at the Russell's house, Jackson happily rushed up to greet him.

"Uncle Nicky!"

"Hey, big guy," Nick said as he lifted Jackson into his arms.

"I so glad you here! We gunna have lots of food!"

"We are? Did you remember to make some extra zucchini bread?"

"Yeah! Mrs. Barbara let me help her! An' we got lots of veggies! An' mama made a pumpkin pie!"

Greg walked in and smiled when he saw Jackson happily chatting with Nick. He loved having his adopted big brother back, and knew Jackson adored him. "Did you tell Uncle Nicky you helped make an apple pie?"

"Oh, yeah! Mrs. Barbara peel da apples, but she let me help her mix stuff!"

Nick and Greg laughed softly. "Wow," Nick said. "Sounds like I got back just in time, huh?"

Jackson giggled and hugged Nick. "I glad you home."

With several vegetarians on the team, there were plenty of vegetable dishes. Mashed potatoes, broccoli casserole, sweet potatoes, butternut squash, carrots, and other vegetables decorated the Russell's dining room table. Jackson happily showed Nick to the food. "Uncle Nicky, Papa Eckie brought a turkey!"

"He did?"

"Yeah. He brought a little one, cause he say a dere's a lot of veggie...vegetarians."

Nick nodded and smiled. "Well, he's right, but it was very nice of him to do that. And I brought something."

"You did?"

"Yeah, you want to help me get it?"

Jackson nodded. Nick carried the happy child while Greg followed him to his SUV.

"Wow," Greg said when he saw the peach cobbler. "You cook?"

Nick laughed softly. "Can't eat out all the time."

Sara arrived as Greg was helping Nick get the food. Jackson happily wriggled out of Nick's arms and rushed to greet her as she got out of her car. "Aunt Sara!"

"Hey, sweetie!" Sara said as she lifted him into her arms.

"Aunt Sara, you here! An' so is Uncle Nicky!"

Sara smiled at her best friends. "I know! Isn't that great?"

"Yeah!"

"Would you like to carry something?" Sara asked. Jackson nodded, and she handed Jackson a small bowl of mixed roasted vegetables. "Hold it with both hands."

"I will!" Jackson carefully walked into the house. Greg smiled when he saw his son walking carefully and carrying Sara's dish. "Jacks, can I put that on the table for you?"

"Yeah. An' use both hands, daddy!"

"I will," Greg said with a soft laugh as he took the dish. He smiled as Jackson looked over all the food. "What do you think, Jacks?"

"It all looks so yummy, daddy!"

Sara smiled at her godson. "Did you cook anything, Jackson?"

"Yeah! Daddy let me smash da potatoes!"

"Wow!" Sara said with a soft laugh. "You are a very good helper!"

Jackson giggled. "Thank you!"

Everyone arrived and soon began eating. Jackson loved the company as much as the food. Sara brought some roasted vegetables, including Brussel sprouts. To her surprise, Jackson loved them.

"Aunt Sara, dese are yummy!"

"Well, thank you. I didn't think kids liked Brussel sprouts."

Jackson shrugged. "I dunno, but dese are good! Did you like my smashed potatoes?"

"I did."

Nick sat next to Jackson and Greg. Jackson couldn't spend enough time with his Uncle Nicky.

"Uncle Nicky, when you were away, did you miss us?"

"I did! I wondered what you were up to and how everyone at the lab was doing. I couldn't wait to get back home."

"Jacks couldn't wait for you to get home," Greg said. "Every day, he'd ask if you were home yet."

"Yeah," Jackson agreed. "I miss you when you away."

Nick smiled at his best friend and godson. "I missed you guys too. And I am so glad I'm home...especially because I get to see you." He smiled at the sweet boy.

Jackson smiled widely and climbed up onto Nick's lap. Nick maneuvered his plate so Jackson could sit with him. "Uncle Nicky, next time you hafta go away, can I go wif you?"

Nick and Greg smiled softly. "I don't have to go away for a while," Nick explained. "Besides, I've got a lot of work to catch up on here."

"And we're happy you're back," Greg said to Nick. "And..." he looked between Sara and Nick. "I was wondering if maybe Uncle Nick and Aunt Sara would like to spend Christmas with us."

Jackson's face brightened. "Yeah!" Looking at his aunt and uncle, he asked, "Do you want to spend Christmas wif us? My nana an' papa are coming, an' dey gunna cook lots of food. An' Santa gunna come an' leave presents for everyone!"

Sara and Nick smiled softly. "How could I turn down an offer like that?" Sara asked.

"Well..." Nick began. "I've got some family coming after Christmas."

"But you can spend Christmas wif us," Jackson said with a pout. "An' I want you an' Aunt Sara to have dinner wif us. We cook some veggies too, so it okay."

"I'm in," Sara said with a smile. She and Greg smiled when they saw Nick and Jackson together. "Come on, Nick," Sara said. "You've got to spend Christmas with your family."

"Yeah, an' I want you to play football wif me!" Jackson said.

Nick's smile widened. "You do?" Jackson nodded and smiled. "Okay."

"Yay!" Jackson, Greg and Sara said.

Morgan sat down and smiled when she saw her family.

Jackson smiled when he saw Morgan. "Mama, Uncle Nicky an' Aunt Sara are gunna spend Christmas wif us!"

"They are? That's so cool, isn't it?"

"Yeah! An' Papa Eckie gunna spend Christmas wif us too! An' we gunna have lots of food an' we gunna see Santa!"

Nick set his plate on the table next to his chair and tickled Jackson's ribs. Jackson laughed happily. He'd missed everyone while he was away, but he especially missed Jackson. Seeing him and Greg so happy and knowing Morgan was back home and safe, Nick felt truly thankful.

Jackson smiled at his favorite uncle. "Uncle Nicky, I so happy you home! An' I happy you gunna spend Christmas wif us!" He looked at Sara, Greg and Morgan. "I happy all my family here!"

Greg smiled and pulled his son off Nick's lap. "I'm happy you're here, Jacks. You made this a happy Thanksgiving."

Jackson giggled and hugged his father. "Happy Thanksgiving, daddy! I love you!"

"I love you more, Jacks."

Watching his best friend and godson and being with his CSI family, Nick never felt so happy to be home. He knew this was where he belonged.

Jackson smiled at Nick. "Uncle Nicky, are you happy you home?"

Smiling at the child he loved, Nick said, "Never better."

**The End.**


End file.
